KP Comericals
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: KP and the gang do some comericals for some companies
1. Master Card

We see a man with blue skin buying a new hovercar.

**Hover Car: $18,000**

We see the same blue skin person buying a death ray to put on the hover car.

**Moble Death Ray: $200,000**

The same blue skin man is buying and evil lair in the rocky mountains.

**Moutain top Lair: $1,000,000**

The blue skin man was working on his machine when he was beatin by a Cheerleader and the school's mascot.

**Geting foiled trying to take over the world by Kim Possible: Priceless **

**For everything else theres Master Card**

**OO**

**There are things money cant buy for everything else theres Master Card**

**Off the set...**

**"Whew boy KP these commericals are as hard as the Lit class" Ron said whiping his head of sweat with a towel.**

**"I know. Nice work Drew seeya tomorrow same time for the disney show?" Kim asked siting down geting her make up applied by the stylist?**

**"Yes whats tomorrow's show anyway?" Drakken asked them taking a drink of water and looking at them "Rappin Drakken." Ron said with a smile as Drakken also smiled at that.**

**"BOOYAH!" Drakken and Ron shout at the same time as Kim rolled her eyes and smiled as they all walked out to there respected cars.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here you go folks this is my Comerical Series i will be making stories based on commericals if anyone has a idea send me a message and i will make it **

**JAComics **_Where Adventure Comes alive_


	2. Tag Body Spray

Ron was walking down the halls of Middleton high when he felt him self being watched. Turning around Ron looked down the halls and didnt notice anything out of the ordinary just for a few of the cheer squad members at there lockers. Shurging his shoulders Ron contenued his way down the hall toward to the gym for cheer practice.

Entering the gym Ron wasnt looking up when he started to fiddle wiht his mask. "All right ladies the Ron-ma..." Ron didnt get to finsh his statement as he looked up to see the cheer squad, Shego, Zita and Yori staring at him with glazed over eyes.

"Uh Kp why are you all staring at me?" Ron asked edging closer to the door. "What do you mean Ron? We are just waiting to start a new game." Kim replied in a sultry voice.

Gulping Ron started to run out the door being chased by the girls and was finaly tackled right in front of his scooter as the girls dog piled him and a can of Tag Body Spray fell out of his pants pocket along with rufus.

**WARNING!!!!**

**Tag body spray is not responsible for being chased by NInjas, Cheerleaders, Super Villains or Teen Heroes. **

**You have been warned!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Coming up from the pile of girls Ron had a rip in his shoulder of his shirt and his hair messed up then realized something "Hey i thought this was just pretend." Ron said looking confused then to the girls all blushing mad.

"Well um you see Ron..." Kim couldnt fisnh her statement because her cheeks were red from what she did.

"Wait this stuff works? BOOYAH!" Ron yelled happy to find this out then realized that he was geting stared at again. "Um Look at the time i got to go now bye!" Ron said running off toward his jeep and driving off as fast as he could.

"Seeya girls later" Shego replied jumping in to her SUV and driving off followed by the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go folks a new commerical this time its the Tag Body Spray man how would you like to be Ron for a day.

I dont own KP or Tag

RnR

**JAComics **_Where adventure comes alive_


	3. Kay Jewelers

The lights were low and the band was playing a nice slow tune as a red head girl and a blonde hair boy sat to gether and ate a rommantic dinner for two.

"This night has been wonder full Ron thanks for bringing me here." Kim said with a soft tone in her voice as she gazed at her best friend

"The night is not over yet KP there is one more thing left." Ron replied with his goofy grin making a showing tonight as he reached in to his pocket.

the music seem to get louder as he got down on one knee and open up the box to see a very beautifull diamond ring inside.

"Kim Possible we have traveled the world together fought villain after villain we been best friends since pre k we have spent almost every waking moment together and i would like to keep doing that. WIll you marry me?" Ron asked as the world seemed to stop for them

Kim looked at him tears bursting from her eyes as she nodded yes as Ron slipped the ring on her finger as the park turned on the giant Christmas Tree to light up the entire area as Ron leaned in and kissed Kim to seal the marrage . Wrapping there arms around each other smiling as the scene fades out.

**Get something special for that someone on your list this Holliday season.**

**Kay Jewelers _Every kiss begins with Kay_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew where crying the women mostly because it really did happen Ron Stoppable asked KIm Possible to marry him and she said yes.

"Ron when did you plan this?" Kim asked him as they was in her PT. Crusier.

"When i found out what comerical we was doing i asked could i get a ring instead of a pay check." Ron replied grinning wide at her.

"Awwww so sweet." Kim cooed to him as she pulled out of the parking lot and heading for home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go folks some one asked for Kay Jewelers since Christmas is not far along so here it is hope you enjoy this one.

**JAComics **_Where Adventure comes alive_


	4. Beuno Nacho

Beuno Nacho

A familer voice of Ron Stoppable feels the air as he speaks "Introducing the most bondiggity item to come out of Beuno Nacho. the Naco"

The screen is switched from the Naco to a pink naked mole rat. "ooo" he exclaims

"Combineing the Taco and Nachos to create and ultimate treat."

The screen is again switched to the nake mole rat. "Hurt me"

"It is just 1.99 at your local Beuno Nacho go and try it today."

The screen is replaced by the Naked Mole Rat for the final time "Yo Quiero Beuno Nacho!"

exclaimed Rufus as he rushed for the naco.

"Rufus no dont you there thats my naco!." Ron said chasing after his naked mole rat.

Beuno Nacho think out side the bun!

The camera pans out to see a frowning Kim Possible with her head shaking.


	5. Capital One

It was a nice warm spring day and a young couple was enjoying a nice lunch in the food court of the Middleton Mall. They enjoyed talking about this and that. Untill the moment came up for them to pay for their food.

The red head female reached in to her purse and pulled out a blue card and procceeded to pay for their meal. The blonde hair male with her held up his hand and grabed hers that was holding the card.

"KP your not puting that on our credit card are you?" he asked as he heard a bunch of monkey ninjas running toward them with Monkey Fist in the lead.

The red head looked at him and asked "What you mean Ron?" asked Kim Possible as he looked at him not hearing the approaching ninjas.

"Well the intrest rates alone will kill us the hero gig dosnt pay well." Ron said now geting nervious as the ninjas was almost on them.

"Relax Ron." Kim said as she added "Im puting it all on our Capital One credit card."

Ron smiled as the monkey Ninjas stopped a good 3 feet before them and turned to one another as Monkey fist yelled. "To Rockwaller's table." they all rushed the other table containing Bonnie and her date Josh Mankey.

Ron and Kim left as they didnt notice the frenzy of monkey and food being thrown every where.

Bonnie looked up and replied "Capital One whats in your wallet?"

Well here you all go a new commerical from the mind of JA Comics i hope you like it RnR


End file.
